Novatos
by NotYourLoveMonkey
Summary: Katie Bell acaba de terminar su primer curso en Hogwarts y vuelve a visitar a su familia paterna. Todavía no es una bruja muy experimentada pero sabe cómo lidiar con sus primos muggles sin tener que utilizar su varita...


Hey! Estaba un poco bloqueada en mi longfic y de repente me surgió esta idea de ninguna parte, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribirla y sabía que si no lo hacía no iba a poder escibir ninguna otra cosa. Es una tontería y no tiene pies ni cabeza, ni gran profundidad narrativa, pero lo tenía en la cabeza desde hacía unos días y lo tenía que sacar xD así que aquí va.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Katie no es mia, es de Oliver (que tampoco es mío, por cierto [y por desgracia *snif*]). Y ambos son de Jotaká.

* * *

—¡Katie, cariño! ¡Pero cómo has crecido! —exclamaba su tía Abigail estrechándola entre sus brazos con fuerza —. Cuánto tiempo sin verte… Estás guapísima.

Cuando la soltó, la chica la miró con una sonrisa tímida —Gracias tía Abby —respondió dejando su mochila en el suelo y acercándose a saludar al resto de su familia.

—¡Vaya! La pequeña Katie-poo se está haciendo mayor, ¿eh? —su tío Lyle, el marido de Abigail, también la abrazó, sujetándose el sombrero vaquero para que no se cayese mientras tanto.

Katie sonrió, sintiéndose un poco incómoda, y pasó de brazos en brazos de familiares que le decían cuánto había crecido, lo guapa que estaba y la de tiempo que hacía que no la veían. No solo fueron Lyle y Abigail, sino también su tío Adam y su mujer. Todo eran sonrisas, demasiado entusiasmadas para su gusto.

—Bueno, dejad llegar a la niña y que deje sus maletas en su habitación —cómo no, era su padre, Samuel Bell (aunque todo el mundo le llamaba Sam), el que había acudido en su rescate, separándola de sus efusivos y nerviosos parientes.

—¿Ya están aquí? ¿Ya han llegado? —los interrumpió una voz femenina que llegaba de la cocina. Katie sonrió genuinamente por primera vez desde que había llegado al rancho de Mesa Verde en el condado de Lampasas, Texas.

La chica avanzó con rapidez hasta el regazo de su abuela, que la achuchó y la besó como siempre que la veía.

—Te he echado de menos, pequeña —le susurró al oído. Su abuela, que también se llamaba Kate, estaba tal y como la recordaba. Su olor a lavanda la hacía sentirse como en casa. Fue la única que reaccionó igual que hacía siempre, sin ninguna distinción.

—Y yo a ti, abuela.

—¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y te pones cómoda? Te he preparado té con hielo y pollo frito para cenar.

Katie asintió con la cabeza y, seguida de su padre, subió al segundo piso del rancho para dejar las maletas e instalarse.

—Bueno, ¡por fin en casa! ¿eh?—dijo Sam, sonriendo a su hija con calidez —¿se te ha hecho muy largo el viaje?

—Sólo un poco, no te preocupes —respondió la chica para tranquilizar a su padre.

Pero Sam, que era muy observador y conocía muy bien a su hija, sabía que algo no andaba bien. —Qué pasa, cielo.

La chica respiró hondo y se giró para mirarle —Es que… Están todos muy raros —confesó colocando los brazos en jarras debido a la frustración.

Su padre rió entre dientes —Cariño, tienes que entender que no todos los días uno se entera de que su sobrina es una bruja con poderes mágicos —respondió acariciando los hombros de su hija —. Pero todos te quieren muchísimo y están deseando verte y estar contigo, sólo dales un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse, ¿de acuerdo?

Katie respondió a la media sonrisa de su padre y no protestó cuando éste le puso su sombrero granate de vaquera. Tanto él como su madre, que estaba en Inglaterra con su nuevo marido, habían decidido que lo mejor sería esperar a que entrase en Hogwarts para comunicar a su familia su status de 'bruja con poderes mágicos'. Su padre y toda su familia eran muggles, y no tenían ni idea de la existencia del mundo mágico. Katie sabía que no iba a ser una transición fácil, pero echaba de menos la naturalidad y camaradería que disfrutaba siempre que llegaba al rancho de su abuela.

Sam, que enseguida cogió su sombrero del aparador de su propia habitación, volvió al cuarto de su hija para bajar a comer con toda la familia. Katie, que lo miró bien por primera vez desde que habían llegado, se dio cuenta de lo feliz que estaba su padre de estar rodeado de los 870 acres que comprendían la propiedad en la que un día había crecido. No era que no disfrutase de su trabajo en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, pero echaba de menos sus raíces como cualquiera.

Vio con claridad los rasgos que indicaban que también habían pasado los años por él, pero eso tan solo añadía un componente de madurez al semblante de su padre, que estaba tan guapo como siempre. Podía entender perfectamente cómo su madre, una bruja urbanita que jamás había pisado el campo, se había enamorado perdidamente de él, un muggle que vivía en los Estados Unidos y con el que no tenía absolutamente nada en común.

Cuando bajaron de nuevo a la primera planta, Katie se encontró con una sorpresa que no se esperaba: A sus primos. Katie, que tenía 12 años, era la única chica de los 4 primos que componían la familia Bell. Sus tres primos varones, Stuart, Jackson y Thomas, eran todo lo que un patriarca texano habría querido en sus hijos: Altos, fuertes y con amor por su tierra.

Pero Katie no se podía olvidar de los adjetivos cargantes, bromistas y francamente pesados. Les sonrió y los tres la saludaron llevándose una mano a los sombreros y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sin duda mofándose de ella al utilizar un saludo tan formal. La chica suspiró y se dijo a sí misma que la noche no había hecho más que empezar.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio un tanto incómodo, sólo roto ocasionalmente por las risitas y murmuraciones de sus primos, que eran silenciados inmediatamente por una mirada mortal por parte de sus padres.

—Y bien, Katie, cielo… ¿Qué tal en tu nuevo colegio? ¿Estás contenta? —preguntó su abuela mientras se servía unas piezas más de pollo frito con puré de patatas.

—Mucho —respondió ella —. Nos lo pasamos muy bien, aunque algunos profesores son un poco duros…

—¿Te quitan la escobita, Katie? —soltó su primo Stu, que era 5 años mayor que ella y no tenía ningún problema en tomarle el pelo a Katie.

—¡Stuart! —le reprendió su madre —. No seas maleducado, ¡por favor!

Stu puso los ojos en blanco y se metió un trozo de carne a la boca.

Katie mantuvo el tipo y sonrió —No, los castigos son muy convencionales, copiar líneas, limpiar trofeos… Cosas así.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin ninguna referencia más a las habilidades de Katie o a su nuevo colegio. Stu, que siempre había sido el más revoltoso de todos, seguía echándole alguna mirada, pero no se atrevió a más, al ver la mano de su madre tan cercana a su cuello.

Los adultos se quedaron en la mesa, charlando y tomando cafés, y los más jóvenes se quedaron por el salón a sus anchas.

Su primo más pequeño, Thomas, de 9 años, estaba sentado a una mesa intentando hacer sus deberes de lengua, mientras Jack y Stu se habían tirado al suelo para jugar a las cartas en la mesa de café. Katie, como buena prima, se acercó a Thomas para echarle una mano si podía.

Le tocaba ortografía, así que se sentó pacientemente a ayudarle a terminar sus ejercicios sobre palabras homónimas.

—Pero es que no lo entiendo… ¡Esto es muy difícil! —protestaba el pequeño, dejando el lápiz sobre la mesa.

—No es tan difícil, verás. Estas palabras se pronuncian igual, pero se escriben diferente significan cosas diferentes —explicó Katie pacientemente —. ¿Ves? Por ejemplo aquí —y le señaló al niño dos ejemplos que le venían perfectamente —. Errar y Herrar, errar es cometer un error, equivocarse. Herrar es lo que le voy a hacer a tu hermano si no para con las bromitas —terminó, dirigiéndole a su primo una mirada altiva.

Stu rió con sorna y se levantó para acercarse —¡Qué miedo! ¿Me vas a convertir en sapo?

—Nada me gustaría más —contestó Katie levantándose también —. Pero me contento con darte una patada en el culo.

—Bobadas… Mamá dice que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio —la retó Stu, desafiante.

Katie sonrió con altivez —Te aseguro que para eso no me haría falta magia.

—Ya veremos… Brujita —contestó su primo guiñándole el ojo y volviendo a jugar con Jackson.

La chica se mordió el labio y bufó con frustración —Ya verás cuando cumpla los 17… —murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

El fin de semana había tenido más o menos el mismo ambiente que la primera cena, un tanto incómodo. Obviamente, los tíos de Katie no sabían muy bien cómo tratar a su sobrina y estaban nerviosos y saltaban enseguida con algún comentario que después a todo el mundo le parecía hilarantemente divertido.

Pero sin duda, lo peor estaba siendo el ataque sin tregua que estaba recibiendo por parte de Stu y de Jack, que no dejaban de hacer travesuras. La última, pegarle un susto de muerte cuando estaba entrando en el granero cuando le apagaron las luces y metieron a un maniquí vestido de monstruo (bastante asqueroso, por cierto) que se reía y al que se le encendían los ojos. Cuando volvió a dar las luces, se encontró a sus primos tirados por el heno, partiéndose de risa. Le dijeron que les parecía extraño que no hubiese usado sus reflejos de bruja.

Katie estaba un poco cansada de todo ello, pero aguantaba el tipo porque no quería darles la satisfacción de demostrar que todo aquello le estaba afectando. Estaba de vuelta en el granero, recogiendo los huevos de las gallinas, cuando su abuela le trajo un vaso de té helado.

—Toma abuela, creo que aquí van 36 huevos —le dijo la chica, pasándole la cesta donde había estado recogiéndolos.

Su abuela le besó en la sien y recogió la cesta —Gracias cariño, eres una ayudante estupenda.

Katie le respondió con una sonrisa un poco triste y bebió un sorbo del té.

—¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? —preguntó su abuela con suspicacia.

—Bien… A ratos —contestó Katie sincerándose por fin —. Es todo un poco extraño…

Kate sonrió con calidez, como siempre que miraba a su nieta, y le agarró de la mano —Cariño, no pienses que el hecho de que seas una bruja va a hacer que te tratemos de diferente manera. Ahora tus tíos están un poco extrañados, pero se acostumbrarán. No saben qué decir y qué no, no quieren ofenderte de ninguna manera, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió —Claro que sí, pero no tienen que preocuparse por nada. Soy la misma de siempre, solo que ahora conocen otra parte de mi… No van a ofenderme por decir que alguien es una bruja, o que parece arte de magia.

Su abuela la agarró del brazo y la fue sacando del granero —Ya lo sé cielo —y volvió a besarla —. ¿Por qué no se lo decimos? Seguro que todo el mundo se queda más tranquilo.

—De acuerdo… —y se dejó llevar hasta la terraza trasera del rancho, donde todos estaban tomando algo después de la copiosa comida de la que habían disfrutado.

* * *

Katie estaba pletórica. No solo había podido aclarar todo el asunto con su familia, sino que habían sido sus propios tíos los que le habían dado la idea para devolverles a sus primos sus bromitas pesadas. Había reclutado a Thomas porque el pobre no había tenido nada que ver, y entre los dos habían desarrollado el perfecto instrumento de venganza.

Ahora estaba en la habitación que compartían Stu y Jack, que roncaban como osos hibernando. Sonrió con superioridad y tiró del pequeño cordel que tenía en la mano. Era la solución perfecta, y había llegado a aquella conclusión después de que su familia insistiera en que ella era la Katie de siempre. La Katie de siempre, además de ser amable y extrovertida, había aprendido a tener un cierto punto maquiavélico del que casi se había olvidado y que había decidido explotar al máximo.

Todo ello se lo debía a los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, a los que había conocido durante el transcurso de su primer año en Hogwarts, y que eran unos maestros de las bromas.

En ese instante, una estruendosa sirena empezó a sonar en la habitación y sus primos saltaron al momento de sus camas, firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Los dos estaban totalmente cubiertos de miel, y tenían atada a los tobillos una pequeña cuerda que tenía un saco con plumas en el otro extremo. En pocos segundos los dos estaban totalmente cubiertos de plumas blanquecinas. El suelo, que también estaba lleno de miel, hizo su parte en la broma cuando ambos intentaron moverse y se cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo de culo.

El pequeño Thomas no podía parar de reírse, pero Katie consiguió aguantarse. Cuando se encontró con la aterrorizada y sorprendida mirada de sus dos primos (que acompañada por la cara llena de plumas creaba una imagen francamente increible), sonrió altivamente.

Se frotó las manos y abrió la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a marcharse —¡Y sin usar magia! —cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó una carcajada —Novatos…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, pues esto es todo... No es mi mejor obra, pero aquí está xD. Por cierto, que el rancho Mesa Verde es un rancho real y está en el condado de Lampasas, Texas. Este oneshot entra dentro del universo de mi longfic 'Nadie Como Tú', aunque pueden leerse por separado ya que temporalmente no se solapan y no tiene gran incidencia... Pero así vais conociendo a la loca familia muggle de Katie.

Si os animais, dejadme un review =)


End file.
